It is known in the prior art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,449, to arrange an angled snap ring in an annular groove in the bore of the outer ring of a cylindrical roller bearing and to use it as a contact surface for axially holding the cylindrical rollers. This known snap ring has the disadvantage that one of the ends of the snap ring is lifted radially out of the annular groove upon axial loading of the bearing, as a result of the friction between the rolling bodies and the snap ring, even if the ring joint lies at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis, following which the snap ring can snap out of the annular groove.
It is further known in the prior art, as disclosed in German patent publication No. 2830818, to arrange a spacer element between the facing ends of the ring joint in order to prevent springing of a slotted, adjustable contact ring out of a radial rolling bearing. This spacer element must additionally be fastened and secured.